


Surprise Valentine

by HeroesNever_Lag



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: First Meetings, Gay, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Pen Pals, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9750977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesNever_Lag/pseuds/HeroesNever_Lag
Summary: ♡ We’ve been in a long-distance relationship for a year now and have never met in person, tonight I’m going to surprise you by turning up on your doorstep





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonny_Westbrooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/gifts).



Georges heart skipped a beat, it was Valentine’s Day and he had finally been able to travel to America with his father.  It had been a year since he had been dating his boyfriend, John Payne Todd, who happen to be friends with his pen pal Philip Hamilton.  Only problem with their dating was that they had only been dating through skype and face-time, not once had the two of them could see each other in person.  It was heartbreaking being an ocean away from a person you longed for dearly, but this was his chance to make their first valentine’s day an unforgettable one.  All day he had been avoiding any contact with Payne, which from the text he read, may the younger one rather depressed.  It broke his heart a little, but he knew that this would make up for the whole day of being ignored.

The car pulled up to the drive way of the Madison’s home, Georges opening the door and stepping out.  He wanted to be as quiet as possible.  Payne’s parents; Dolley, James Madison and Thomas Jefferson, were all aware of his arrival and with as sweet and supportive of a mother Dolley is, she is camped near the front door with a camera I hand.  Georges barely closed the car door, having to swallow his heart back down.  Why was he so nervous? He took a deep breath standing outside the front door; he took his phone out, pulled up Payne’s number, and called. 

The line buzzed a few times before being answered by Payne.

“Georges! God I- I’m so happy you called I thought… I thought maybe I made you upset I- “Georges cut him off, laughing faintly to himself.

“No baby I’m not upset.  I have a present for you.  It should be outside your door.”

Payne went quiet,” A present? You really didn’t have to- “

“It is too late! There is no returning it, go out and get it.” Georges would smile to himself as he heard his lover huff an ‘okay’.  He could hear him through the phone making his way through the giant house.  As he heard the door unlock, Georges hung up on the call and turned to face the door as it swung open.  There was a loud gasp that was quickly followed by tears and hugs given to the young Fayette.  Dolley stood by the door taking pictures of the two as they held one another, kisses covering the surface of their faces.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, mon amour.” Georges smiled, pressing a soft kiss onto the top of Payne’s head.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.” Payne hummed in return, nuzzling his face into Georges chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Some really late Valentines Day fluff between two gays that need to be loved together more. Also a little thing for my girlfriend because we are long-distance <3


End file.
